neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zed
'Zed's Head' Hail! I am Zed. Throughout the Eons of my adventures with Zandarin and many others, I have come to realize one cannot be defined by ones public label. One defines themselves by what they do. Yes, I trained with the best thieves and masters of disquise and assasination over the eons, but that does not make me your run-of-the-mill thief! In fact, I have only stolen one thing in my lifetime and it was by order of a King I was loyal to. So all of those minds out there that seem to think a Rogue is a Rogue is a Rogue, are full of Hob-nobbery! I mean sure, most of the Rogues I came accross in Norrath were...less than trustable, and sure, almost every single Rogue on Azeroth was a greedy bastige that would steal milk from a baby and then try to sell it for ale, but that just drove me to be even more different. I would have become a paladin if thier swords weren't so disturbingly huge and thier armor not clangy and loud, and all the praying..blech. Anyway, What I am trying to say is I am a good Rogue. I mean, not good, but good, er, wait that makes no sense. I am against evil and wrongness! To say I am good is to self compliment and I will not do that. I am light hearted and most of the time soft spoken (unless I have a belly full of mead, then tie me down!)....haha! I suppose that is because I started my exsistance as a Dwarf . More on that available in my History records. 'Zed's Theory' I am kind, I do not give my enemies warning (most of the time). Why tell them they are going to die? That just complicates things and makes them pee. Have you ever smelled orc pee? blech! I use the tools of the Rogue to help my brothers and sisters of good and for good causes. I believe one should be honest and true to thier hearts and use the sense that Tunare gives us all (or whichever god you worship). Good is good, bad is bad. It's just that simple really. I follow the path of the light, I just follow it from behind the source. *smirk*. My gear as of right now.....well, just a shot of my gear...more functional and interactive images coming soon! Click HERE for full character sheet view. I focus my strengths on a balance between Stealth, Damage, and Survivability. I have studied many Master Rogues over the years and have come to the conclusion that one should do what works and not nessisarily follow any trends. Make your own trend. Use your skills ass a Rogue for good and be that secret weapon that fights for good civilizations. *more coming soon to this section, including skills/powers/tactics and more of Zed's theories.* The History of Zed Yes, if you read above, I did in fact say I started exsistance as a Dwarf...more on all that coming soon. *smirk* Zed has been on Norrath, it's moon, and all attached alternate planes, he survived the catyclysm and helped re-discover and remap Norrath. He and Zandarin traveled through the dimensions and explored Azeroth as well. From Northrend to the deepest oceans. He has ventured to all the plains known and some uknown, including Mirrodin, Alara, Dominaria, Kamigawa, Lorwyn, Zendikar, Innistrad, and Ravnica. He has only been able to survive this long because well, he has the spark and he has Zandarin to aid him. You might recognize Zed as an Elf, but looks can be decieving. He appears to be an elf because he was tricked by a Bloodnight into putting on a mask that made him appear like an elf. Much to his surprise, he was not able to remove it. Instead of focusing on what was taken from him, he focused on what was given. The Bloodnight never knew he was actually giving Zed a gift that day. Zed embraced his new form one day under a Wizard spire and Zandarin was able to remove the mask for him, but he still remained an elf! He had taken the change into his soul and it left him as he is today...for now... The birth of an inigma Zed was found under a rock in the Caves and mountains that were being dug to become the Dwarven Capital, Kaladim. Luckily, for Zed, the one that found him was the soon to be King of Kaladim, Kazan Stormhammer. He and his wife took Zed in and reared him as a typical Dwarven family would, teaching him the ways of the mountains, Weapons, and of course brewing the finest Ales. When Zed came of age and ventured off on his own, he encounterd a Wizard that had more power than the volcanoes on Norrath, Zandarin Stargazer. They quickly became friends and adventured together accross the world and eventually alternate plains and dimensions. (rough draft) #The birth of an inigma #Travels in Lands #Travels in alternate plains of exsistance #Zed's friends zedflash1.jpg|Zed appears from a cloud just as his enemy hits the ground|link=http://images.wikia.com/neverwinteronline/images/4/4d/Zedflash1.jpg zedfly.jpg|Zed rains death from above, rendering his enemy paralyzed in shock and awe.|link=http://images.wikia.com/neverwinteronline/images/d/d5/Zedfly.jpg zedwarn.jpg|Rarely does Zed give warning to his enemy. This was a special occasion.|link=http://images.wikia.com/neverwinteronline/images/1/12/Zedwarn.jpg zedrare.jpg|A rare image indeed.|link=http://images.wikia.com/neverwinteronline/images/0/0b/Zedrare.jpg Category:Zed's Thoughts Category:Zed's Theory Category:The History of Zed Category:Guild Members Category:Blood Legion Category:Order Members Category:Knights Category:Members Category:Guild Roster